


Just Oliver

by magtastical (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/magtastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry loses his virginty to Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Oliver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts), [SwiftEmera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/gifts), [wordswehavesaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/gifts).



> So, like this just ignore canon? Sure? Yeah.

Barry had never really thought about sex too much, throughout his entire twenty-five years of life. He’d always been saving himself, saving himself for that special someone. For some reason, he’d always thought his first (and only) time would be with Iris. Oh, how wrong he was. The love of his life couldn’t be more different from Iris. He loves Iris – so much – but the one he’s with right now,  _Oliver_ , he wouldn’t trade this for  _anyone_. After two years of dating, it feels so  _amazing_  to be this close.

“ _Oliver!_ ” Barry gasps, fingers tightening around the sheets beneath him. He hears Oliver huff a small laugh and he can’t really blame him. He must be quite the sight, spread out on the bed – panting, whining and gasping – with four of Oliver’s fingers thrusting deep into him. He’d never thought sex could fee this good and honestly, he wants to do this again – and they haven’t even gotten to the actual  _sex_  part.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asks after a moment, when Barry didn’t speak again. Blue eyes come up to meet Barry’s. Barry can’t help but feel warmth at Oliver’s caring tone. For someone who’s so often gruff, he has a gentle side.

Barry nods his head. “ _Yeah._ ” He gasps. “I’m…  _fine._  I just…  _need_ you.” It’s a little embarrassing, the way Barry’s reacting, but it's  _Oliver._ Oliver won’t judge him.

“Anything for you.” Oliver says softly and Barry can hear the love laced in the statement.

Barry practically whines when Oliver pulls his fingers out. He feels so  _empty_  without them inside of him. Barry tracks Oliver’s movements, watching as the older man rolls a condom onto himself and slicks his length, before settling himself between Barry’s legs. He licks his lips and sits up a little so that he can reach up and pull Oliver down to his lips.

“Barry…” Oliver mumbles against his lips.

“I want it like this.” Barry breathes.

Oliver nods his head and shifts until Barry feels him nudging against his hole. He nips at Oliver’s bottom lip when he feels the older man hesitate and that’s all it takes for Oliver to push into Barry. He moves slowly, which Barry’s grateful for. It’s his first time, so he doesn’t know what he likes yet – though… he  _definitely_  likes this.

It’s the best feeling in the world, to be filled to the brim by the one he loves. Oliver’s so hot and thick inside of him and it’s  _amazing_ , even with the layer of latex between them. After a moment, letting Barry adjust to the intrusion, Oliver begins to move shallowly. He strains his head up so he can reach Oliver’s lips again, pressing his tongue insistently against Oliver’s lips until the older man parts them.

Barry gasps when Oliver’s thrust hits a spot inside of him. He babbles out an incoherent string of words against Oliver’ mouth as Oliver moves in him. At this point, they aren’t even kissing anymore. Instead, they’re panting against each other as they move together. Barry meets Oliver thrust for thrust, pushing his hip back against Oliver every time Oliver thrusts forward.

“Barry.” Oliver groans. “I…  _god_ … you feel amazing. I’m so close.”

“Me too.” Barry moans.

Oliver reaches his hand between their bodies and wraps a hand around Barry’s cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. They’re completely in sync with each other – and Barry  _loves_ it – as they both near completion together. It’s only a few more thrusts from Oliver and his thumb passing through the slit of Barry’s cock before Barry spills over Oliver’s hand. A moment later, Barry feels Oliver still in him – coming with Barry’s name on his lips.

Barry winces slightly when Oliver pulls out. He feels a bit sore now, but it’s completely worth it. Because it was amazing. It was so amazing to be with Oliver in the most intimate way possible.

He watches as Oliver gets up and disposes of the condom, stopping to wipe is hand on a towel. Barry shifts over on the bed when Oliver comes back over, slipping onto the bed behind Barry and throwing his hand over Barry’s waist.

“Was I any good?” Barry asks.

“You were amazing.” Oliver murmurs in Barry’s ear. “And I love you.”

Barry’s breath hitches and he feels warmth spread through him at Oliver’s words. “I love you too.”


End file.
